In general, a rotor of a motor is a component placed facing a stator, which rotates being affected by the change of magnetic field. Such rotor comprises a shaft which rotates, a rotor core and a magnet.
The rotor applied to a conventional motor is manufactured by a method which attaches a plurality of magnets on the surface of the rotor core to which a shaft is coupled in the center portion by an adhesive. However, in case of manufacturing a rotor core by this method, there is a disadvantage that the manufacturing time is long because time is required to completely harden the adhesive for attaching the magnet. Also, in case the rotor rotates at a high speed, there is a problem that the magnet deviates from its original location.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Patent No. 10-1303009 discloses a structure which applies a fixed body for fixing a magnet as a portion that plays the role of a rotor core, and manufacturing this fixed body by an insert injection of a mixed resin of metal powder and thermoplastic resin and applying it to the rotor.
However, in order to manufacture the property of the mixed resin to replace the rotor core, the material cost for said structure increases to that extent. Also, as to the structure of fixing the magnet, the magnet and the fixed body are separated from each other, thus causing the magnet to run idle. Further, when applied to electric equipment such as a vacuum cleaner, due to a gap formed between the fixed body and the magnet by the pressure of air continuously introduced to an upper portion of the rotor, the magnet would run idle even harder.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventors suggest a rotor with a new structure.